


Секретные тренировки

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Bakumatsu, Gen, Historical, Humor, OOC, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Идёт охота на лягух, охота!
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T





	Секретные тренировки

Ямагата собирался как на охоту. По заверениям Такасуги им предстояло важное непростое мероприятие. Эдакая отработка секретного манёвра в лучших традициях французской армии. Эти знания были привезены из Шанхая, где, опять-таки по заверениям Такасуги, ему открылась новая сторона жизни обычного европейца. Ямагата немного читал об успехах наполеоновских походов, но понимал — для становления Кихэйтай как армии каждая круица знаний важна. Да, его отвлекли от тренировки будущей кавалерии, но это вовсе не повод усомниться в решении своего командира. Безграничное доверие и чёткая дисциплина были столбами новых сил Чошу. Как ответственному помощнику руководителя, Ямагате стоило подавать хороший пример солдатам.

Встретились они у края реденького и чахлого лесочка на краю деревни Ёшида. Такасуги стоял босиком. Непривычной была и его одежда: яно поношенные парой поколений закатанные до колен штаны, простенькое косодэ с дырой на плече. И зачем-то мешок с овощами. Ямагата, прилежно нацепивший охотничье обмундирование с защитой, был знатно обескуражен некоторым несоответствием наряда. И сложно определить, чьего именно.

— Такасуги-сан? Кажется, я вас е очень верно понял?  
— А, брось. Кёскэ, — Такасуги, хищно оглядывавший окрестности, отмахнулся, — и так сойдёт. Главное в нашем деле — прыть! Если ты смелый ловкий умелый, победа за тобой!

Мудрость не казалось хоть сколько-нибудь новой. Ямагата вновь озадачился: они двинулись не в глубь леска, а к его окраине. Ещё в детстве всех пугали речными топями, что находились в овраге. Но, казалось, Такасуги был полон решимости даже больше обычного. Он перепрыгивал коряги, ловко нырял под западни из сплетённых веток. Ямагата, который был на голову выше рядового соотечественника, такими успехами похвастать не мог. Тяжёлые сапоги застревали в цепких травяных лапах, об ужасающем состоянии некогда аккуратного хвоста думать не хотелось. Труха и сухие листья, то и дело забирающиеся за шиворот, теперь были меньшим из зол.

Неожиданности не заканчивались. Прикинув, что идти в тишине скучно, Такасуги решил петь. Пусть в Хаги поговаривали, что при звуке его голоса замолкали птицы, в случае так называемых охотничьих мероприятий данный факт не выглядел ободряющим. Однако, все робкие попытки остудить пыл дорогого начальства закончились ничем. На неуверенное покашливание Ямагаты Такасуги только брал ноту повыше. Бой с благоразумием они проиграли ещё до начала похода, теперь стратегической задачей стало хотя бы не провалить задуманное. Ямагата бряцал стальными пластинами, Такасуги распевал частушки, виртуозно ловя ритм. Солнце клонилось к закату. В этом абсурдном аккомпанементе неприятное открытие в виде чавкающей под ногами воды обнаружилось далеко не сразу.

— Пришли! — радостно прервался на половине строки Такасуги..  
— Действительно.

Чахлые и высокие деревья вокруг сменились на низкорослые голые сосны и обильные заросли каких-то кустов. Такасуги прислушался. Приложил палец к губам и пригнулся к земле. Наклоняться Ямагата не рискнул, обмундирование могло сыграть с ним злую шутку, он подхватил мешок, одилая, что будет дальше. Тем временем Такасуги осторожно прокрался чуть вперёд, переступил с ноги на ногу и, Ямагата успел заметить только смазанное движение, едва ли не с головой нырнул в заросли высокой травы. 

— Попалась! — завопил Такасуги, торжествующе поднимая над головой ожесточённо размахивающую лапками лягушку.

***  
Если бы в деревне их не знали, точно бы выгнали из закусочной. Весь в тине и насквозь мокрый, Такасуги возлежал у жаровни потягивая чай. Вид у него был крайне довольный. Он рассказывал про изысканные голландские блюда, про красивых шанхайских куртизанок, про морскую качку. И в целом излучал непривычную доброжелательность. Ямагата, хоть выглядел слегка получше, ловил на себе осуждающие взгляды посетителей и поваров. Стараясь их не замечать, всё своё внимание Ямагата обратил на Такасуги, искренне пытаясь выудить из чего рассказов что-нибудь полезное для армии. Или для себя. Не может же командир отвлечь своего заместительная от важной тренировки лишь для того, чтобы побегать с ним по болоту, насобирать лягушек, а потом под умиротворяющий стрёкот поленьев рассказывать байки.

— Ваши овощи, — милая девушка поставила на стол большое блюдо.  
— А лягушки? — радостно бросившейся к столу Такасуги, замер.  
— Ах, мы их выпустили в пруд, надеемся, эти твари не попортили еду. Так странно, дождей не было, а их — целый мешок!

Ямагата тоскливо посмотрел на решительно вставшего Такасуги. Чего у того не отнять, так это стремления добиваться поставленных целей. Хорошо хоть плавать Кихэйтай полным составом научился ещё в прошлом месяце.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"> <img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`


End file.
